


Bright and Early

by Golddisaster



Series: Tu Es Ma Vhenan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought that waking up in the morning could be so nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and Early

He could see dark lines crossed with light scars, a fading imprint of sharp teeth across a tattooed branch. Dorian raised himself onto his elbows, resting his cheek against his hand as he watched Shyael stretch, imprinted roots contracting and expanding as Shyael worked out a kink in his neck. These vallaslin were different than the ones on his face, tree-like as opposed to bow-like, branching and reaching across Shyael's back and shoulders, twisting around his hips. He'd never seen anything like it. Dorian sat up after Shyael stopped, resting his chin on Shyael's shoulder. 

"Look who's up." Shyael said, turning his head to kiss the side of Dorian's mouth. He could feel the indent of one of the scars on Shyael's lips. Dorian rolled his eyes, but smiled. Shyael's voice was throaty, imbued with the remnants of sleep. He probably only got up a few minutes ago. Dorian took his chin off Shyael's shoulder, resting his forehead between Shyael's shoulder blades, tracing one of the roots at the base of Shyael's spine, traveling over his skin until he could feel the dip of Shyael's hips, rubbing his thumb in small circles.  
"Vhenan?" Shyael said, craning his neck to look at Dorian. He looked up at Shyael's green eyes, bright green until it reached the bright, rust-colored ring that surrounded his pupils.

 _"Tu es cur_..." Shyael's mouth twitched, mind racing to find and form the word, "... _quietus_?" Shyael asked him, turning around to look at Dorian. There was a softness to his face, a concern that Dorian hadn't seen before. Dorian shook his head and cupped Shyael's cheek. 

"It's nothing, amatus, _sum fruens haec momentum_.” Dorian said quietly, pressing his forehead against Shyael's. Shyael put his hand over Dorian's, squeezing it gently. Dorian looked at Shyael, his bright-eyed amatus, who had stayed the night by his side. Would always stay by his side, no matter what came upon them. Dorian kissed Shyael, pulling back to breathe;

" _Meus pulcher vir_." Shyael chuckled, lips pressed against Dorian's neck.

" _Adsentator_." Dorian snorted, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> More translation notes! I'm sorry, I just love writing Teventine/Latin. 
> 
> "Tu es cur quietus?"  
> Why are you quiet? 
> 
> "[...] sum fruens haec momentum."  
> I am enjoying this moment. 
> 
> "Meus pulcher vir."  
> My handsome man. 
> 
> "Adsentator."  
> Flatterer.


End file.
